I'll Think About It Tomorrow, a gossip girl novel
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Blair and Serena are dating, they have a fight, and Serena falls asleep and dreams they are Scarlett and Rhett, from one of the greatest love stories of all time. Most of this takes place in Serena's brain, as it is a dream, so I've suspended reality a little. So just bear with me. But it will be a wip, and Blair/Serena are endgame but there will be other pairings.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of gossip girl do not belong to me. Neither does the concept or characters of Gone With the Wind. Serena and Blair get into a fight, and Serena falls asleep and envisions them as Scarlett and Rhett. This is Blair/Serena endgame, but there will be some other pairings. Also, this will be more like the books than the show, I'm farther in those than I am the show. Hope ya'll enjoy! Also, since it's Serena's dream, I kind of suspended reality. Come along with me, why don't you?**_

I'll Think About It Tomorrow, a gossip girl novel

By Julia

The fight was big. Serena Van der Woodsen was standing with her girlfriend Blair Waldorf, and they were fighting. They were arguing about who loved Blair more, Serena or Nate Archibald, Blair's ex-boyfriend. It was a completely lame fight, in Serena's opinion. Serena was with her now, and there was no chance of them breaking up. She was running her hand through her long blonde hair in exasperation. "Blair, what does it matter? Nate's with Jenny now. And more importantly, you are with _me_ now. So it really doesn't matter. You shouldn't really compare us. We are definitely different people!" Serena said. Serena was the flighty one, the one who had been flitting from guy to guy. Blair had been dating Nate for forever. That was, until Blair had kissed Serena, and it had brought out the feelings they'd been suppressing all those years. It had sort of felt like a breakup when Serena had gone away to boarding school. They had drifted apart and it had felt awful. When she'd come back, there had been a bit of a drifting apart/fighting situation. It had taken some work to get it ironed out. Serena had been glad that Blair had kissed her. She hadn't been able to get up the nerve to do it herself. They'd been dating for a month.

Blair was getting dressed for the Christmas party her mother was throwing. Blair knew that she shouldn't be comparing Nate and Serena, but she couldn't help it. Nate would have done things differently. Being with a girl was new. It was going to be hard to adjust. Blair and Serena had always been friends, but they fought a lot. She didn't want to lose Serena no matter what she said. They were close. Serena had never dated anyone seriously before, and Blair knew it was a new thing for her. Blair didn't know how to avoid fighting. The girl dating was new. If they hadn't been Blair and Serena, they wouldn't have been able to get away with it. But they were. They were the two most popular girls at Constance Billiard, their school. Admitting she was wrong was a new thing for Blair. "I… I know that you're different people." She hedged. That was a start, right?

Serena let out a breath. She didn't want to fight anymore. Blair seemed to be willing to concede at least a little bit. "Okay, good, because you were acting like you didn't know." She said, as she let herself relax a little on the bed. As she did, her eyes began to close. She began to imagine herself as Rhett Butler, only as a girl. She couldn't believe it. She was at the Wilkes' barbeque, and she was staring across the room at Blair, who was dressed like Scarlett O'Hara. Serena leaned on the staircase as she looked at her. Blair was talking to Kati Farkas, and Serena was sure it was about her. This was just a tad strange.

Then the scene changed. Blair was arguing with Nate. That made her look on in confusion. They were in the study, and she was hiding behind a table. They had come in fighting, and Serena hadn't wanted to get in the way. Blair was talking to Nate. "I love you, Nate Wilkes! And you love me, you can't marry Jenny. Jenny Hamilton is mousy and plain." She said, making a face. Jenny was short and her curly brown hair was nothing special. Blair was the most beautiful girl in the county. She could have any beau she wanted, and she had chosen Nate. Too bad he had chosen Jenny. This was unacceptable. He was announcing his marriage to her today. Blair looked back at him. "Jenny is also your cousin. You know you love me. You know I can make you happier than Jenny Hamilton will." Blair said, her hands on her hips. This was unacceptable. Her marrying Nate made more sense, they lived right next to each other. Blair was forcing herself not to fold her arms, it wasn't ladylike.

Looking back into her blue eyes, Nate wasn't sure what to say. He did love Blair. More than anything. Nate could not bring himself to marry Blair. It was expected of him to marry Jennifer Hamilton. She was his cousin, and the Wilkes always married their cousins. Nate wished he was the kind of man who could marry a girl like Blair. She was beautiful, and vivacious. He thought she was amazing. He wanted to make things the easiest for everyone. He also wondered why Blair was doing this now. Why she had chosen the day he was announcing his engagement to Jenny to tell him she loved him. Nate didn't know why girls did stuff like that. They were utterly and completely confusing. Plus, he was very high right now, and it was messing with his brain a little. "Blair, I do love you. That's not even the question. But we always marry our cousins. It is what is expected of me. I wish that things could be different. I do. But they can't. I have to marry Jennifer." It was now time for Blair's famous temper to rear its ugly head. Nate didn't know if he was ready for that.

Blair screeched, and her hand reared back, slapping Nate across the face. She was supposed to be taking a nap with the other ladies. Blair didn't do things like the other ladies. It was not in her DNA. "You led me on! Made me believe that you wanted to marry me!" She cried.

Now that was just not true. Nate was not a leading on type of man, he never really had been. He _was_ older than Blair, but that was all. "I did not, Blair. I did not lead you on." Nate said, trying to defend himself.

That made her screech again. "It's true, you did!" She cried, and started to cry, really cry. Blair had never loved anyone else but Nate. How was she supposed to pick someone else and get married? She had had every one of the boys surrounding her all day. It was why most of the women in the county didn't like her. Blair's hand was itching to hit him again, but she kept her hand to herself. She couldn't believe this. It was like her whole world was ending. "I'll hate you till I die, Nathaniel Wilkes!" She yelled, and he left the room, to let her compose herself. Blair didn't know what to think or feel. Tears were pouring down her face. She grabbed a vase, and threw it at the wall.

That's when Serena whistled and stood up. "The war's started?" She asked. It was strange, like they were all acting out some kind of movie script. She looked at Blair, who looked beautiful. Serena's long hair was in a long ponytail, on the side, in curls. She was wearing a dress, it was black and the bodice was white, and a little bit like a suit. It hung freely, without a whale bone hoop to keep the skirt up, as was the style. Hers just fell to the floor. She looked into Blair's beautiful face and fell in love with her all over again. She was the most beautiful girl that Serena had ever seen. Everyone had always made such a big deal about Serena's beauty, but Blair was something else. Her long brown hair was in curls, cascading down to her shoulders, and some of it was held back with barrettes. Serena was taken back by how beautiful she was. She sucked in a breath. "Serena Butler." She found herself saying.

Blair looked back at her. "You…. you should have made your presence known." She said, looking at Serena. The first thing she noticed was that she was beautiful. Even if her dress was sort of plain. Blair didn't know what else to say. She was kind of speechless at how gorgeous Serena was. Blair took a deep breath. "Blair O'Hara." She said, her voice shaking a little. There was no reason to be nervous, right? It was just another woman, right? Blair knew how to handle other women. They always treated her the same.

Letting out a gasp, Serena said, "It's nice to meet you. And I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt that beautiful love scene." Serena still felt like they were in a movie. Serena looked at her. Blair was beautiful. "You were kind of harsh to him." Serena was trying to figure out how to flirt with her without it being obvious. Serena could not believe how weird this seemed. She reached out and stroked Blair's cheek. "You are too beautiful for him." She said softly.

That surprised Blair. She may be angry at Nate, but she didn't want to hear him bad mouthed by someone else. "You aren't fit to wipe his shoes!" She cried. She was trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she thought of how it had felt to have Serena's fingers on her cheek. Blair had never felt like that with someone before. It felt amazing. Blair let herself breathe for a second before she continued. "I am leaving this room!" She said, and started to go, skirts swishing.

Serena said, "Wait!" She grabbed Blair's arm. "You said you were going to hate him forever." She said, a laugh wanting to rise up in her voice. Serena couldn't stop looking at Blair. She was so beautiful. Serena couldn't stop thinking about how soft her skin was. She was the thing that was missing most from her life. Serena gave her a look. "You need to be kissed like you deserve to be kissed." She said. It was true. Blair looked like she needed to be _really_ kissed. Serena was the one who wanted to do it. Her loins were a little on fire just thinking about it. Blair was so beautiful. Her skin was so soft.

"How do you know that?" Blair asked, letting Serena pull her back. She focused on the other girl's lips, picturing what it would be like to kiss her. She had very soft lips. Or at least, they looked soft. Blair took her arm back, even if she didn't want to. She wanted to stay near her, and kiss her until they couldn't breathe. Blair let out a breath. That wasn't normal. She didn't know what to say. Blair's hands ran through her hair, and then settled on her waist. Blair was nervous. She couldn't take her eyes off the other girl. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Serena looked back at her. "I just do." She replied, and closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply. Serena's tongue darted into Blair's mouth, and Blair's tongue went against hers before she pulled away, and slapped Serena. Serena recoiled. Her breath was shallow. She didn't believe she had just done that. It hadn't felt wrong, though. It had felt just right. Serena had never felt that right when she'd kissed someone before. It was completely amazing. She touched her lips softly. "Wow." She breathed out. That had been amazing. Serena's breath was still shallow. It was so hot in the room. It was summer, and there were no fans in the room. Not to mention, she felt moisture in her sex. What was it about Blair that made her that way? Serena had known for awhile now that she was into women, but there was something about Blair that put a fire in her belly. "I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable." She apologized.

Blair didn't know what to say. She had never been kissed by another woman before. It had felt…. different. She didn't really know what to think about it. She liked kissing Nate better. "Why did you do that?" She asked, her chest actually heaving. Just like a stupid romance. Blair didn't know what she really wanted the other woman to say. Blair was all on fire, though, in places she had never been on fire before. Blair was having a hard time getting her breath back. She didn't think she was going to apologize for slapping her. Blair didn't apologize for very many of the things she did. It was just something she liked to adhere to. Blair did things that Blair wanted and never apologized. "I am not sorry I slapped you." She told Serena. "And I am Blair O'Hara. I have been kissed before, and good." She informed her. Then she turned and left the room. Blair should really be upstairs anyway. She went out in the hall, and all the men were coming out of the study, yelling. Blair looked around, trying to figure out what was so important.

A suitor, (well, would be suitor) of Blair's, and Jenny's older brother, Dan Hamilton, came up to her. They had sat together at the barbeque. Blair did not get along with other women, so she had been flirting with all the men she could. He had been one of them. "Oh, Miss Blair, I… I would love to ask your father for permission to marry you. Will you?" Dan hoped she would say yes. Blair was a beautiful woman and he would love to make her his wife. Dan was considered by many to be very bumbling, and not very handsome. He didn't have much of a chance if Blair said no. He hoped she would say yes. Dan thought she was breathtaking.

Blair's mind was turning. She didn't know what to do. She was trying to come up with a plan. Blair didn't know what to do about Nate. And then there was that woman who had just kissed her. Blair had never felt more alive when that woman had kissed her. She didn't know what that meant. Blair looked at Dan. Should she marry him? Blair looked over, and saw Nate kissing Jenny and talking to her. Her stomach churned. Blair wanted Nate almost more than she wanted anything else. Blair decided she _would_ let Dan marry her. She could stay close to Nate that way. It was all Blair wanted. "Yes. You can talk to my father." She told him, keeping her eyes on Nate and Jenny. Dan was too happy to notice, and took off to talk to Blair's father.

Serena was still in the library, but the door was open. She saw men running around. The war must have started. Serena was going to offer her services. Back in Charleston, she had gone out with another girl, without a chaperone. They had made love, and then Serena had refused to marry her. She hadn't been in love with her. Serena was like that, she had sex without being in love. Serena had never been in love before. But there was something about Blair that made Serena's stomach tight. She didn't know what it was about her. Serena let out a breath. She would do whatever she had to do to help out. She thought being a bootlegger would be the best thing. She was staying with the Wilkes, she was not received in most of the homes in the county. Serena was used to that, not being received. Scandal had always followed her. She supposed she should try and fix that, but she had never been able to come up with a way to not. She kept getting herself into trouble. Serena thought that she was going to have to calm down.

She watched Dan Hamilton take off running past and outside, when she approached Nate Wilkes. "Is there something I can do to help?" Serena asked. She wasn't really sure what she felt about Nathaniel. Serena didn't see what the big deal was with him. Serena felt a little jealous, this man was the object of Blair O'Hara's affection. Serena didn't understand what she saw in him. He was good looking, she supposed, but other than that she just didn't get it. Serena's blonde hair hung around her shoulders and back. She didn't know why other girls wore their hair up. She liked having it all around her. She tried to focus on Nate and their conversation.

The question kind of stumped Nate at first. Nate didn't know what place there was in the war for Serena. The Wilkes accepted just about anyone. Nate wouldn't refuse her if she wanted to help. Nate knew how peculiar Serena was, how different she was from other women. Nate didn't know what it was about her. He had a lot of sympathy for her. Nate knew it was hard sometimes for girls who were different. "I will do whatever I can to make sure that you can." Nate told her. He knew that it was important to her. She cared about things. Why she kept being surrounded by scandal was a mystery to him.

Before Serena could reply, Dan Hamilton hurried past. He was heading for Blair. Serena couldn't help but watch. "What's wrong with Dan?" She asked Nate. Serena thought he looked too happy. She didn't want to lose Blair to _him_. He was such a… well, a loser. Serena didn't want to even think about how she would feel if they got hitched. Serena didn't take her gaze off Dan as he talked to Blair. She barely heard what Nate was saying. Serena saw Blair just nodding as Dan crowed loudly and went outside to join the other men joining up. Blair was hard to read. Serena didn't know what to do or say. "So what do you think that was about?" She asked Nate.

Nate shrugged. "Let's go ask. It can't hurt anything." He said. Serena went along with him. Nate didn't know why she wanted to know. Serena was hard to read. They both approached Blair. She was running her hands over her skirts nervously. Nate stepped up to her. "Blair, is everything okay with Dan?" He asked her. Nate assumed that it was, Dan seemed happy. He met Jenny's eye across the room and smiled at her. She gave him a grin back in return.

That was a hard thing to answer. Blair felt strange under the scrutiny of Serena's gaze. There was something about that woman that made her feel strange. Blair tried to focus on Nate instead. She wanted to answer his question honestly. Blair thought it might make him jealous and he'd forget all about Jenny. Blair took a deep breath. "I am going to marry him." She told them, her heart pounding. That's when Jenny came running up to her, and threw her arms around Blair in happiness. Blair endured it, it was all going to lead her to Nate. That was all she wanted. Blair's eyes met Serena's as she was enduring Jenny's hug. The look in Serena's eyes confused Blair. She didn't know what to do or say. Blair still couldn't get that kiss off her mind. It was the most exciting thing to ever happen to her.

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Oh we can get married together!" She cried. "Then the boys can go off to war! Now we'll really be sisters!" Jenny cried. This was the best thing that could have happened. Jenny thought Blair was wonderful. She was anxious to have her in her family. "What do you think, Nate?" She asked, keeping an arm around Blair as she turned to look at him.

"Whatever you want is fine, Jenny." Nate said, and kissed her on the cheek. He and she walked off, leaving Blair and Serena alone. The silence was very awkward.

There was so much Serena wanted to say. Her mouth wouldn't form the words. Her heart was pounding practically out of her chest. Serena ran her hands along her skirts. "You're going to marry the…. The Hamilton boy?" Serena finally supplied, not wanting to say homely or something else like that. Serena tried to be nice to everyone. She didn't want to hurt people's feelings. That's another reason she didn't know why scandal followed her. This made her feel very old. Serena didn't want Blair to marry Dan Hamilton. She wanted Blair to be single. She knew that was very selfish of her. Serena should let Blair be happy. Although, Serena could tell that Blair marrying Dan was not going to make her happy. Not unless she had been lying about loving Nate. Serena didn't think that she was though. It had been real. Though, their kiss had been, too. Serena had never felt anything more real in her life.

Blair kept her eyes on Serena's face. She was trying to keep from looking at the way Serena's breasts were straining at her bodice. Blair had never noticed something like that before, and it was freaking her out. Blair ran her hand through her long brown hair. It didn't help her right now. She couldn't take her eyes off Serena. The other woman was beautiful. She didn't know what to say. It seemed like if she said it out loud it would acknowledge that it was real. Blair still wasn't sure what had made her agree to marry Dan in the first place. It's not like it was going to make Nate jealous. He hadn't even batted an eye. Blair didn't know what else to do. She had to stay as close to him as she could. Blair was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. "Yes, I'm going to marry him." She told her, her heart pounding practically out of her chest. Serena was beautiful. Blair thought she might be the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Blair's breath caught every time she saw her.

"Why? If you truly love Nate, then you should try and fight for him." She said. Even as she said the words, it felt wrong. Serena didn't want Blair to fight for Nate. She wanted the girl to fight to be with her. Serena took a deep breath. "You're only trapping yourself in an unhappy marriage." Serena stepped closer. Her breath was shallow. She reached out, her fingers stroking the soft skin of Blair's cheek. A tremor of nervousness went through her. Serena was emboldened when Blair didn't pull away. That was heartening. Serena's breath was shallow as she stepped closer, her mouth inches away from Blair's. "You should go for what your heart really wants." Serena said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her arms snaked around Blair's waist, pulling her closer. Blair let out a tiny gasp of protest but didn't pull away.

Being this close to Serena was something that Blair wasn't sure she could handle. Her entire body was on fire. Blair's eyes didn't leave Serena's lips. The sexual tension in the air was very palpable. Blair whispered, "I have to do what I can to keep Nate close." Blair almost didn't care about her plan at the moment. All she cared about was the way Serena was pressed up against her. Blair let out a gasp as their breasts pushed together. The movement caused warmth in her sex like it had before. Blair reached out and touched Serena's lips. They were very soft. Blair could only think about one thing, and that was Serena's lips on hers. Blair knew she should back away. She was engaged now. Blair was just too strong, the pull to kiss her. Blair let her arms settle around Serena's neck. "We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, her heart pounding very hard. Blair didn't make any move to pull away though. "I just can't pull away." Blair admitted, despite her better judgment. She didn't want to ever admit her true feelings. It showed weakness.

Serena's breath almost stopped when she was standing this close to Blair. She didn't know what to say. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Serena only inclined her head when Blair said they shouldn't. Her lips brushed against Blair's. It was soft at first, and then Serena deepened it. Their tongues brushed together, and Serena felt like a whole new woman. This was going to change her life forever. Even if this was all that happened, Serena knew that there was no way anyone else she kissed was going to effect her like this. Serena didn't ever want to stop kissing her. It was the most amazing kiss of her life. She only pulled away when she had to breathe. "Wow…." Serena was not able to stop herself from saying. Serena had to convince Blair not to marry Dan. "Please… don't marry Dan Hamilton." She said, her voice pleading.

Her heart still pounding, Blair tried to think of the best way to say no. Blair only could think about the kiss they had just shared. Blair tried to catch her breath. "I… I am still going to marry him." She told Serena, her voice sounding anything but firm. Bair was still completely confused about why she had thought accepting Dan's proposal was a good idea. It was done, though, and Blair was not a girl who went back on her word. She always stayed the course. "I can't let Nate go. Marrying Dan is a way to keep him close." Blair didn't pull away. She took a deep breath, and their breasts nuzzled together again. Blair's breath caught and her sex was wet again. This woman was causing very strange reactions. Blair finally, reluctantly pulled away. She had to be strong. It was not the plan. Blair forced herself to keep breathing. Blair kept backing away, trying to keep her resolve. It was going to be very hard. She said, "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to happen again. You need to forget me and move on." Blair told her firmly.

Watching her go was the most agonizing thing Serena had ever been through. She was going to join up, she had to do something. Serena didn't want to see Blair walk out of her life in that way again. Serena didn't know how she would make it without her. She would do what she had to to stop the wedding.

The next few months went by in a blur. Blair, Dan, Nate, and Jenny had their double wedding not long after the barbeque. Serena was helping get supplies as a blockade runner. Blair was still at her parents', Dan and Nate had gone off to war. Dan had only been gone for a month before Blair got a telegram that told her that he had passed on from influenza. Blair had had to spend every minute since then in black. It was the worst thing to happen to her. Not to mention, she hadn't seen Serena since that last fateful day. Blair didn't know how she was going to make it without seeing Serena. All she'd been able to think about on her wedding night was Serena. It had gotten her through it at least. It had resulted in a baby that she had lost. Blair had not been upset about it. She had never really wanted kids. She didn't know what had happened to Serena and Nate, but she prayed for them all the time. Blair didn't really believe in God, but she still thought that she had to do her part to make sure they were okay. Sometimes it wasn't clear to her who she was worried about more. Most of the time, (if she was honest with herself) it was Serena.

It was getting harder and harder to stay at home and not get to do anything. Blair was also tired of black. She wanted to go back to her colorful dresses. It was all she wanted at the moment. She knew it was too much to hope for at the moment, too. She was just going to have to wait it out. Blair was lying on the bed, crying. She did that a lot these days. Blair was still a young woman, and she was already a widow. Blair looked out the window at the sun, the day was gorgeous. She wanted nothing more than to go out and actually do something.

That's when her mother came in. "Oh, Blair. Are you okay?" Eleanor asked. She knew how hard that Blair had had it lately. She thought maybe Blair should join her Aunt Pittypat and Jenny in Atlanta. There were things to do there. She could help the cause by working at the hospital. "I know you've had it hard lately." She added, sitting on the bed with Blair. She patted her daughter's back. She just wanted Blair to be happy. "Why don't you go to Atlanta and stay with Jenny and Aunt Pittypat? You could use a change of scenery." She suggested.

Blair mulled this over. It was not a happy prospect, seeing Jennifer. Plus, Pittypat Hamilton was crazy and always had been. Still, it might get her mind off her troubles. Plus, it was far away from Twelve Oaks. Blair hadn't stepped foot on the land since Serena had disappeared from her life. It was more than she could stand. She turned to look at her mother. "You really think I should?" Blair asked, sounding more like she was asking a rhetorical question. It didn't matter what her mother thought. She would go anyway. Atlanta didn't hold any torturous memories for her. "I'll do it." Blair decided. She said, "I'll get Mammy to start packing my things." Blair gave her mother a smile. "You always have the best ideas, Mother." She told her, getting up to start packing. This would be the very thing she needed to get Serena off her mind once and for all. Blair was sure that the other woman hadn't even thought of her once. She wouldn't know for a long time yet how very wrong she was.

_**Author's note: So, Idk where this came from, but there will be more! I just love Blair/Serena, they are so cute and tragic. Also, it couldn't be more obvious what I think of Dan. **_


End file.
